


Changes

by gjaneo



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjaneo/pseuds/gjaneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. and Tony makes a discovery that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, yadda, yadda.

Turning the collar of his jacket up against the chill breeze, Tony muttered, "It's Halloween, there's a full moon, and we get a call-out to the middle of Rock Creek Park. Sounds about right."

Sweeping the beam of his flashlight across the path in front of him, he searched for any clues left behind by whoever had attacked Petty Officer Rymer.

"And what is it with the Petty Officers anyway?" he said, continuing his monologue. "At least Petty Officer Rymer is still alive, which is unusual. Petty Officers seem to drop at a rate faster than Jessica Fletcher's relatives were accused of murder on _Murder, She Wrote_. Ah," he sighed appreciatively, "Angela Lansbury. Now that was a babe, one of the goddesses of film."

Catching a glint of something just to the left of the path, he headed in that direction, training the beam of light on whatever the object might be.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Dropping his backpack to the ground, he positioned the flashlight on top of it to point at the bloody lead pipe. Taking two pictures of the pipe lying among the dried leaves, he then squatted down to take close-ups, the flash of the camera momentarily blinding eyes adjusted to the dark.

Feeling a tingling on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him, he let the camera rest against his chest and turned his head, looking behind him, trying to see into the dark.

"Is that you, Probie?" he questioned, listening, but all he heard were the usual sounds of the night, wind rustling through trees, small animals in the underbrush . Shaking his head ruefully, he turned back to the evidence at hand.

"Just your imagination, Anthony," he assured himself, but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone, or some _thing_ was out there watching him.

Pulling a large evidence bag out of his backpack, he opened it and reached for the pipe, carefully picking it up. It was as he was placing the pipe in the bag that he realized there was an unexpected jagged edge to it that sliced through the latex glove and cut one of his fingers.

"That's just great," he said with a sigh as he sealed the bag. "Gibbs is going to kill me if I've tainted the evidence."

Deciding he'd best give Bossman a head's up about the possibility of contaminated evidence, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial #1, but before he could press SEND, something hit him, hard and fast, knocking him to the ground, cell phone flying in one direction, evidence bag in another, flashlight rolling off his backpack and into the woods.

He didn't need a flashlight, however, to recognize the body holding him down on the cold, hard ground. God knew she'd used every opportunity possible over the last few years to plaster herself against him.

"Why are you on top of me, Ziva?"

Ziva audibly sniffed. "You smell so good, Tony, I could not help myself."

"Excuse me?" he said incredulously, knowing it had been at least fifteen hours since he'd showered and for the last forty-five minutes he'd been traipsing through Rock Creek Park.

"You do," she said breathily, moving her head around as if she was scenting him all over. "You smell like spices, with an underlying scent of honey."

"Seriously? Because I've got to tell you, Ziva, since you came back from your latest visit with your Intermole friend, Agent Monique, you've been acting stranger than usual, and that's saying a lot."

Perhaps it was a trick of the full moon and his overactive imagination, but Tony could have sworn he saw Ziva's eyes flash red.

"Be careful what you say about Monique, Tony," Ziva said in a hard voice. "She made me what I am today."

Tony rolled his eyes, deciding not to take that bait. "Why are you still on me, Ziva?"

"Do you not like it when we are pressed together this way?" she asked, licking his chin.

Scowling, Tony jerked his head to the side. "What the hell, Ziva? This is definitely a red light situation. You remember that seminar about unwanted touching, don't you? I've always been fine with the flirting. Hell, I'm all about flirting. But now you've gone too far. Get it through your thick skull, once and for all, I'm not interested in you."

"I always thought you to be lying when you said that, but now I know you speak the truth."

"What was your first clue?" Tony asked, his tone of voice like a verbal roll of the eyes.

"I know," Ziva said, nearly whispering, mouth mere inches from his. "I know you speak the truth because I know your secret."

"I have no secrets, Ziva."

"But you do, Tony. I just wonder why I never saw it before. You are very good at hiding what you do not want seen, it would seem."

"Whatever."

"It is true, Tony. Your pheromone levels go through the wall-"

"Roof."

"-every time you get near Gibbs."

Tony went very still.

"And when Gibbs slaps the back of your head, the smell of your arousal makes my mouth water."

Tony had had enough. Not even caring if his cut finger got blood on her, he grasped her upper arms and shoved her off of him. He nearly stumbled as he scrambled to his feet when he saw the way she sprang straight up and back, like a movie stunt woman wearing a harness and wires.

"How did you do that?" he questioned, for some reason feeling a fear of Ziva he'd never felt before.

"I can do many things now I never could before, thanks to Monique. I told you, I am what she made me."

"A Mossad Ninja assassin?"

"More than that, Tony. Much more. She gave me a world I never even imagined, and I can give it to you."

"Are you on drugs, Ziva?"

"No, Tony. Drugs could never give me this feeling of rightness, of being one with the night, the power of life and death."

Knowing he had to put some distance between himself and his obviously deranged partner, Tony began walking backwards, towards the path, but for every step he took, Ziva advanced closer to him, making him unaccountably feel like prey being stalked and making his heart beat faster.

"I smell your fear, Tony, but you need not fear me. I only want to make you feel good, to give you immortality." Quickly reaching for his hand, she stripped the latex glove off him and stuck his bloody finger in her mouth.

Tony was stunned, not only by her action but also by the near-orgasmic sounds she made as she sucked on his finger. But his hesitation was only momentary, and he jerked his hand back.

"What the hell are you doing? I know it's Halloween, but your creepiness factor has gone _way_ beyond that."

His words didn't deter Ziva. Her hand slid into his hair, and she began pulling his head down. Tony shoved her away, but she was instantly back on him, and Tony felt like he was fighting off an octopus with tentacles grabbing him everywhere.

"Damn it, Ziva, this isn't funny. I don't enjoy being molested at a crime scene."

"Stop fighting, Tony. Give in. It will be much more enjoyable that way."

"You've lost your marbles, and I have no intention of giving in to whatever you have planned." He noticed she had managed to back him into the woods. "I've never hit a woman before, but there's a first time for everything."

"If you will not give in," Ziva said coldly, "then I will take what I want."

She was on him again, before he could even blink, arms and legs wrapped around him, mouth fastened on his neck as she slammed him to the ground.

" _Shit_!" 

The pain of her teeth sinking into his neck was indescribable. Survival instinct kicking in, he tried to push her off, tried to call out for Gibbs, but he was suddenly paralyzed, as if he'd been injected with something to immobilize him. It did nothing for the pain, though. As she began sucking his blood from the bite on his neck, something hot and excruciatingly painful rushed through his veins, making him burn from the inside out. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. All he could do was lie there, horror filling him, as she drained the life from his body.

As the last of his blood moved sluggishly through his body, he thought of the irony of it all that he should meet his end not from a bullet but from his _bete noire_ , a mythical creature that shouldn't even exist.

Ziva pulled back, eyes glowing as she licked a stray drop of blood from her lips, fangs glinting in the light of the full moon. "I knew your blood would be sweet. I have never tasted anything so amazing."

Tony was dying, and he knew it. He struggled for breath, heart barely beating, regret pushing through the fuzzy edges of his mind.

"It was so tempting to finish all your blood, but that would have been a waste. I would rather make you mine for an eternity. You will soon forget your crush on Gibbs, and then we will be together forever, as I have always known we would be."

Ziva bit into her own wrist, holding it over Tony's mouth, her blood dripping between his lips. Tony wished he could refuse the offering, but once again his survival instinct kicked in, and he began greedily swallowing the blood trickling into his mouth. Even the thought of spending eternity with Ziva wasn't enough to make him crave death. There were too many things he had yet to do. At least being immortal would give him time to work on his bucket list.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gibbs smirked as he listened to Ducky lecturing Palmer on the origins of Halloween. It wasn't unusual for the ME and his young assistant to be at a crime scene where there was no dead body. Ducky might ramble and go off on tangents, but with his degree in forensic psychology, he quite often offered assessments of the situation that were helpful.

Gibbs figured he had the most verbose team at NCIS. Hell, probably in all the federal agencies combined. Ducky had a story to go with every situation, and Palmer was developing the same habit. Abby was a caffeine-fueled chatterbox who lived up to the Energizer Abby nickname the guys in the mail room had given her. Ziva complained about Tony talking but failed to comprehend that she talked more than he did, often throwing out idioms that did not translate well from Hebrew to English. Even McGee seemed to have a tongue that was loose at both ends when he got going with his technobabble geekspeak.

And then there was Tony. In the same way Ducky had a story for every situation, Tony had a movie scenario to match. He seemed to be able to talk about anything and everything, his yabba yabba covering an amazing range of topics. He might complain about his senior field agent's need to talk, but it was a process that more often than not broke whatever case they were working on.

It was rather ironic that he, a functional mute according to Tony, should be their boss. Or maybe it was just that he couldn't get a word in edgewise. 

Gibbs lips twitched as he suppressed a smile. It was always amusing thinking about the first time he'd ever caught Tony calling him that. The younger man had tried to backpedal, throwing out something about strong and silent, digging his verbal hole deeper until Gibbs gave him the expected headslap.

Tony was a good agent. The best he'd ever worked with, in fact. He should have stopped the headslaps a long time ago, but it was a gesture they both needed. Tony had told him once, during the P2P fiasco, that he'd always seen the headslaps as a sign of affection and had been disappointed when he hadn't gotten the expected smack to the back of the head. He couldn't tell Tony he'd been so angry over the way his attention had been focused on EJ that he'd been afraid he would really hurt him.

And, although he would never admit it, Gibbs knew he needed the headslaps as well. Yes, they centered DiNozzo, but they also gave him a reason to touch the younger man.

"There's not much here, Boss," McGee said as he bagged a candy wrapper. "I wonder if Tony and Ziva have found anything?"

"We'll find out soon, Tim," Gibbs answered absently, looking out into the woods, brow furrowed.

Taking note of his old friend's expression, Ducky halted the lecture of his young assistant and moved over to Gibbs' side.

"Is something troubling you, Jethro? You look pensive."

"Something feels off, Ducky. I don't know what it is. It's just a sudden feeling of something not being right."

"One of your famous gut feelings?"

"I-" Gibbs stopped, a change in the wind bringing a scent to his nose that made him growl, a low, animal sound from deep in his throat.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs was still growling, and his eyes when he looked at Ducky were like blue ice. "Get McGee and Palmer out of here, Ducky. You stay. I might need you."

"Oh, dear," Ducky said softly as Gibbs took off at a run, removing his jacket and letting it drop to the ground.

Acting quickly, he turned to the two younger men, grateful neither man had seen Gibbs' actions.

"Timothy."

"Yes, Ducky?"

"Jethro would like you to return to the Navy Yard and begin running background checks on our young Petty Officer while the others finish up here. You should accompany him, Mr Palmer."

"Dr Mallard?"

"Please, Mr Palmer, it will be all right. I will return with Agent Gibbs." Ducky made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go now."

Once the two younger men had driven off, Ducky quickly headed down the path Gibbs had taken, gathering up the trail of clothing as he went, knowing what it meant.

"Oh, dear." 

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Drink, my pet. Soon the transformation will be complete, and you will belong to me forever."

Tony drank the blood offered, but inside he was screaming, calling out for Gibbs. Where was he? The older man always had the uncanny knack of knowing when Tony was in trouble, when he needed him, always showing up just in the nick of time. This time, though, he knew it was too late, the damage had already been done.

Focused as he was on drawing the life-giving blood into his body, he didn't hear the angry snapping and snarling that grew louder with each second. It was only as Ziva's head whipped around, lips drawing back as she bared her fangs and hissed, that he realized something was happening.

Something big, furry and snarling slammed into Ziva, knocking her several feet away. Tony whimpered at the loss of the much-needed blood. He was still mostly paralyzed, able only to move his head, and what he saw made the small amount of blood he had in him race through his veins. 

The sight that met his eyes was a gray wolf fighting with Ziva. There was an abundance of fangs, claws, snarls and hisses as the two fought, rolling around, slamming each other to the ground, ripping into flesh, blood and fur flying.

And then it was over as quickly as it began, Ziva on her back, the wolf's mouth around her throat.

Her hands came up, open, palms out in a placating manner. "I yield, I yield! I relinquish all rights to Tony."

He thought the wolf was going to rip Ziva's throat open anyway with it's sharp teeth. Instead he released her, nipped at her exposed stomach where her shirt was ripped, then growled at her till she stood and quickly fled the scene, moving faster than was humanly possible.

Tony thought the night couldn't get any more weird...until the wolf stood up on two legs and howled mournfully. Somehow he wasn't even surprised. If Ziva was a vampire, why couldn't a werewolf show up to kick her ass? He could have had better timing, though. Why couldn't he have waited till she finished giving him the blood he so desperately needed to stay alive.

God, he hated Halloween!

When the werewolf dropped back down on four legs and moved towards Tony, he whimpered again. Even if he hadn't been paralyzed, his near-death state would assure he couldn't fight back. Not that he thought he would have much luck against a werewolf, but at least he would have gone down swinging rather than lying on his back like a useless rock.

Tony expected at any moment to feel those razor sharp teeth ripping into him, but what happened next was as strange as everything else that had happened that night. Dropping down on his belly, the wolfman crawled towards Tony, whining when it sniffed at the bloody punctures on his neck. Even as shallow as his breathing was, Tony's breath caught when the wolf looked up and he found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.

"Gibbs," he said weakly.

In response the wolf nuzzled under his chin, then began licking the bite marks Ziva had left. The tongue was rough on his skin, but as the wound was bathed, Tony realized the paralysis was leaving his body.

Raising a shaky hand, Tony rested it on the wolf's... _Gibbs'_...head, finding the gray fur far softer than he would have imagined. "I don't want to die, Boss."

Pain-glazed green eyes widened when the gray werewolf transformed into a naked Gibbs. The movies had it wrong. The transformation didn't look painful and disjointed. Instead it was smooth and graceful, the morphing strangely beautiful, a sight no computer generated sequence could ever hope to match.

Ducky appeared, arms full of clothing, just as Gibbs brushed the hair back from Tony's forehead. He looked up at the elderly ME from where he knelt next to his senior field agent's head, blue eyes sad.

"My goodness, Jethro, what happened to Anthony?"

"Ziva," Gibbs bit out.

"Dear Lord," Ducky said, dropping the clothing and kneeling on Tony's other side.

"She bit him, Duck, but she didn't finish the transformation."

Ducky laid two fingers against Tony's carotid artery. "His pulse is weak and thready." Pulling a penlight from his pocket, he pulled Tony's eyelids back one at a time and shone the light into eyes that were already taking on a cloudy hue. "Pupils are dilated."

"He needs a transfusion, Ducky. Call an ambulance _now_."

"I'm sorry, Jethro," Ducky said gently, "but there's no time. Young Anthony won't make it that long."

"No!" Gibbs snarled.

Knowing what he had to do, Gibbs turned his right hand over, wrist up. Ducky placed a restraining hand on his left arm before he could even move it.

"Do you really want to do this, Jethro? He already has vampire blood in him. You don't know how he will react with the mixture."

"Back off, Doctor Mallard," Gibbs growled. "I will _not_ let him die."

"Ah, so that's how it is. I always suspected." Ducky released Gibbs' arm and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "My dear Anthony, it would seem you have inherited your father's proclivity for finding yourself in precarious situations."

Gibbs drew the nail of his left forefinger across his right wrist, a line of blood welling up from the cut, then held his wrist over Tony's mouth. When the first drop hit his lips, Tony's tongue came out to collect it. Reaching up with shaking hands, he clasped Gibbs' wrist and began drinking greedily.

Gibbs barely managed to contain a gasp. Sharing his blood with Tony was having an unexpected effect on him, one he certainly hadn't anticipated and would be difficult to hide considering his nakedness. Pleasure sparked through his veins, pooling in his groin, white-hot and swift. Hoping to stave off the inevitable outcome, he tried to think of unsexy things, finally settling on his fourth grade teacher. Mrs Monroe had scared the hell out of him, and just the thought of her could deflate a Viagra hard-on.

When he began to feel a bit lightheaded, he tried to pull his arm away. "That's enough, Tony."

But Tony, lost in the pleasure of the moment, continued to drink.

Afraid he might hurt Tony if he had to force him to release his arm, Gibbs resorted to his _Boss_ voice, saying sharply, "DiNozzo!"

Tony stilled immediately. "Boss?"

"You have to stop now, Tony. You can't take too much."

Realizing what Gibbs meant, Tony's eyes widened, and he quickly released the arm he held. He opened his mouth, but before he could apologize, pain, sharp, red-hot and fiery like lava, raced through his veins, arching his body off the ground as he silently screamed. When his body began to convulse, Gibbs pulled him into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him against the almost violent thrashing of his body.

"Dear Lord," Ducky breathed, horrified at what he was seeing. "Was it like this for you, Jethro?"

"It hurt, but it was nothing like this. It must be the mixture of blood."

"I did warn you." Ducky looked at the two agents sympathetically. "You know there is a possibility he still might not make it."

"The hell you say," Gibbs growled. Putting his mouth next to Tony's ear, he said, "You will _not_ die, Tony. I won't let you. Stop fighting it, just let it happen." He tightened his hold on the shaking body. " _Do it, DiNozzo_."

Even with the pain coursing through his body, Tony recognized that tone of voice and knew he had to obey. Calling on every ounce of willpower he possessed, he forced his body to stillness in Gibbs' arms, only the occasional shudder running through him as he allowed the change to happen.

Eventually the fiery pain and body-wracking spasms stopped. Tony felt as if he'd just run ten miles, uphill all the way, but at the same time he had a new awareness of the world around him. He'd always had excellent vision, but now he could see everything around him in minute detail, even in the dark of night. His hearing had become super-sensitive as well. He heard the beat of Gibbs' heart, which was just under his ear, but he could also detect the beat of Ducky's heart and that of the various animals in the surrounding woods.

"That was worse than having the plague, Boss," Tony said weakly, a hint of his normal humor slipping through. 

"At least you won't have to go through it again."

"That's good to know," Tony said, struggling to sit up on his own without Gibbs' help.

Once he was assured of Tony's steadiness, Gibbs stood and began dressing, Tony unabashedly watching every movement. It was only the presence of Ducky that kept him quiet on the subject. 

"When we get back to the Navy Yard, Duck, Tony and I are going home. I need you to tell McGee he's got lead on the Rymer case, that DiNozzo and I won't be in till Monday. I'll call Vance on the way and let him know we're both taking a few days."

"That reminds me, Boss, I bagged a bloody pipe. Chances are it's the one used on Petty Officer Rymer." He looked around. "It's here somewhere. I'm afraid it might be contaminated, though."

"How?"

"It had a sharp edge that I didn't see. I cut my finger when I was bagging it. That was when Ziva..." He looked down at the hand she had stripped the glove off if, not even surprised to see the cut had healed.

"She smelled your blood. That must have been the trigger," Gibbs said as Ducky wandered away with a flashlight to look for the evidence bag.

"Ziva is a freaking vampire," Tony said in a bit of a daze, as it just then seemed to jell in his mind. "I knew that Monique woman was trouble." He looked at Gibbs out of narrowed eyes. "And you knew."

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed, even though it had been a statement rather than a question.

"And you let her keep working for NCIS?"

"Would have been hypocritical of me if I hadn't, all things considered."

"Yeah, all things considered." Tony looked at him speculatively. "And just when did you become a...a... _werewolf_?"

"Mexico."

"That would explain the hair and the weird-ass beard," Tony muttered, then emitted a little squeak when Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Thank you, Boss."

One corner of Gibbs' mouth lifted slightly as he realized some things would never change.

"Was it Franks? That guy always seemed to have a bit of an animalistic air about him."

"No. I was out on the beach one night, fishing, when I was attacked. Never did find out who it was."

"That's why you didn't want to come back."

"Yeah."

Ducky returned just then with the bagged bloody pipe. Clouds that had momentarily covered the moon skittered away, lighting the area with an unusually bright light for an October night. It was enough for Ducky to note the tremor in Tony's hands as he removed his remaining latex glove.

"Anthony will be with you, Jethro?"

"Yes, Ducky, he will."

"Then I will come round tomorrow to draw some blood."

Tony grimaced. "Is that really necessary, Ducky?"

Ducky looked down at Tony. "I know you have an aversion to needles, Tony, but I assure you it is quite necessary. You have a mixture of vampire and lycanthrope blood. That is something that has never been seen before, and we need to monitor you closely until we know for sure just what that means."

"So I'm like a hybrid. You know, this is just like in _Underworld_. This guy-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, more in fond exasperation than irritation.

"Yes, Boss. Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs reached down and helped Tony to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulders so that he could help him back to the truck. He admitted, if only to himself, that he was worried about DiNozzo's weakness after his transformation. It hadn't been that way for him. But, then again, what had happened to Tony was uncharted territory, and he had a feeling they would just have to take each day as it came.

"So, Boss, I was wondering. If Ziva is a vampire and you're a werewolf, are there any zombies working for NCIS?"

"Zombies, no," Gibbs answered, amusement evident in his voice. 

"Really? I thought for sure the people in HR."

"No. There are a few demons and a witch or two, but no zombies."

"Nancy in evidence has _got_ to be a witch."

"She is."

Tony nodded his head towards Ducky who was walking ahead of them on the path. "What about Ducky? Is he some kind of supernatural creature, too?"

"No, Ducky is human, but he's been studying 'supernatural creatures', as you call them, since he was ten, when he had his first encounter."

"So any questions I have about all this he can answer?"

"Yes, dear boy, I can," Ducky called back without turning around. "I am most likely the world's leading authority on the subject, although I can hardly list that on my resume."

"That's good to know, Ducky, because I have a feeling I'm going to be having a lot of questions."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Tony was able to make it from the Challenger to Gibbs' living room without any help, but once there he pretty much collapsed on the sofa. Gibbs went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator, handing one to Tony upon his return to the living room.

"Drink, Tony."

"Thank you, Boss," Tony said, opening the bottle and downing half of it at once.

Gibbs sat on the coffee table, facing Tony, and drank from his own bottle, then watched as Tony finished off his. The younger man was pale and looked exhausted, and that worried him. His own transformation had been nothing like Tony's.

"You never can do things the easy way, can you, DiNozzo? First you get a disease from the middle ages, and now you manage to become the first...what was it you called it?...hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf."

Tony grinned, the upturning of his lips that no one seemed to be able to resist. "What can I say, Boss, I'm a complicated kind of guy."

Gibbs snorted. "Can't argue with you there."

Tony's smile that time was more of a tired half-smile than anything, and Gibbs noted that the little strength he'd gained on the drive home seemed to have deserted him.

"You're tired, Tony. Finish your water and try to get some sleep."

Tony bit his lip uncertainly. "You mind if I watch TV for a while, Boss?"

Gibbs studied Tony. His agent was definitely uncomfortable, and Gibbs could smell the fear coming off of him. With everything that had happened to him that night, Gibbs was sure Tony was afraid to go to sleep just yet, but he didn't want to make an issue of it and embarrass his second in command.

"That's fine," he said, patting Tony's knee. "You want something to eat?"

Tony grimaced. "I don't think my stomach is up for food right now."

Gibbs stood and grabbed the remote off the end table, turning on the television set with the push of a button. Being Halloween, a movie about vampires was showing. Knowing that was the last thing Tony would want to see just then, he changed the channel to a mindless sitcom.

"You know, Boss, you really should think about getting a color HD TV and satellite, or at least cable."

"Why? You told Borin watching black and white TV while eating a steak grilled in the fireplace was...charming."

Tony's eyes widened. "How do you know that? Did Borin tell you?"

"I'm sure you've already noticed how exceptional your hearing is now."

Remembering the heartbeats he'd heard of the animals in the forest, Tony said, "Yeah, I noticed." He titled his head thoughtfully. "Since you still need glasses, I'm assuming the vision comes from the vampire part of me?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm." Trying not to freak out at thinking about the fact that he was now half of two mythical creatures he had never known truly existed, Tony concentrated on slipping his shoes off and settling back against the sofa. "So, Boss, you going to watch with me?"

Sensing the underlying meaning in the seemingly casual question, he said, "I'm not going anywhere, Tony. I'll be sleeping in the recliner tonight."

Tony flushed, realizing Gibbs knew what he was really asking, that he'd understood the neediness, but the relief he felt was stronger than the embarrassment. "Thank you, Boss."

"I'm gonna hit the head, but I'll be right back. You get comfortable."

Gibbs went upstairs, not really wanting to leave Tony alone but needing a moment to himself. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, then splashed cold water on his face.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he wondered how long it would be till Tony, with his newly enhanced senses, would figure it out. But there was no use worrying about it right now. He'd deal with it when the problem arose...no pun intended.

Leaving the bathroom, he went into his bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a long-sleeved T-shirt, then scrounged around until he found a set of sweats that were a little too big for him but should fit DiNozzo well enough. Leaving them lying on the bathroom vanity, he then went back downstairs to find Tony valiantly trying to stay awake, his head dropping down nearly to his chest as he nodded off, then jerking back up.

"You need rest, Tony. You need help getting upstairs to the head before you sack out?"

"Nah, I can make it."

Tony stood, his movements much closer to normal than they were earlier, but Gibbs still watched him closely. When it became apparent Tony was walking fine on his own, Gibbs relaxed.

"I left you some sweats in the bathroom."

Tony flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Boss."

As usual that smile hit Gibbs right in the gut. Well, maybe the area affected was a little lower than that.

Tony stopped suddenly, canting his head to one side, sniffing the air and looking around. When he couldn't identify the source of what had caught his attention, he continued on up the stairs.

"Well, hell," Gibbs said, the words not much more than a gust of air. He had a feeling Rule Twelve was about to get tossed out the door, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony woke around three in the morning, feeling oddly energized. For someone who'd been mostly dead a few hours before, he felt more alive than ever before. He felt like his old self yet...different. He wasn't even sure he would know how to describe it if asked. He just knew he felt like he could take on the whole world.

And he was ravenously hungry.

Tossing the blanket back, he stood and headed towards the kitchen, trying not to make any noise so as not to awaken Gibbs. He had just opened the refrigerator door and made a quick perusal of the contents when he heard Gibbs stirring in the living room. He should have known the other man would have heard him. Even before becoming a werewolf his hearing had been exceptional.

And now his own hearing was amped up.

Closing the refrigerator, he turned to face Gibbs. The light from the outside street lamp only dimly filtered into the room, but Tony had no trouble seeing the man in front of him, standing there all sleepy and mussed. He decided he liked the extra acuity to what had already been  
20/40 vision. 

"Didn't mean to wake you, Boss, I was just hungry."

"And you couldn't wait for breakfast?"

Tony's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

Gibbs snorted. "I guess that answers that question. Any particular thing you're hungry for?"

"Steak, cowboy style?" Tony said hopefully.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, even as he fought to hold back a smile.

"I mean, it's not like there's much of a choice, Boss. The only things you have in there are steak, beer, eggs, cheese and bread."

"Guess I'll have to do some shopping if you're going to be around till Monday. Can't have you starving."

Tony's stomach noisily agreed.

Gibbs laughed as he turned on the kitchen light. "Go build up the fire, I'll bring in the steak."

"On it, Boss!"

Gibbs shook his head in amusement at Tony's antics, but inside he was immensely relieved that Tony was back to normal. After Tony's transformation he'd had doubts that he'd done the right thing by giving him his blood, but he hadn't been prepared to lose DiNozzo. That had been unacceptable. Almost as unacceptable as having him linked to Ziva for eternity.

"Fire's ready, Boss!'

Gathering up plates, forks, knives, a long-handled turner, beer to pour over the steak and, of course, the steak, Gibbs returned to the living room, stopping short when he saw the way the firelight played over Tony's skin and hair, burnishing them with a golden hue. A shaft of desire hit him so hard that he gasped.

Tony's head jerked up. "Boss? You okay?"

Gibbs cleared his throat as he continued walking. "Fine. Just stubbed my toe," he lied smoothly.

Tony winced in sympathy, but then his stomach rumbled again and all he could think about was a thick slab of juicy red meat.

"Good thing we both like it rare," Gibbs said as he set everything down and put the steak on the rack in the fireplace. "The way your stomach is growling it might try to eat you from the inside out if you don't feed it soon."

"As empty as it feels I could eat a whole side of beef right now."

Tony sniffed the air appreciatively as the juices from the thick steak began to drip into the fire, making his mouth water. Man, was he hungry! And the smell of the steak was driving him crazy.

But then he became aware of other smells as well. There was the smell of coffee, sawdust and a hint of Old Spice that always seemed to envelope Gibbs, but there was something else as well, something he couldn't identify but that seemed to go straight to his dick.

Afraid he would get a full-on erection, which the sweatpants he was wearing would do nothing to hide, he stood and moved back to the sofa, adjusting his twitching cock as he sat down. The smell, that wonderfully arousing smell, wasn't as strong there, so he was able to bring himself back under control.

Gibbs closed his eyes momentarily, searching for his famous control. Tony was aroused, and the smell was driving him crazy. Now that Tony had been turned, his scent was even more alluring. The man in him sought to fight against it, but the wolf in him wanted to stalk over there and claim Tony as his.

"Smells good, Boss."

Gibbs knew he was talking about the steak, but there was a husky quality to his voice caused by the smell that had aroused him. He had as yet to identify the scent, but Gibbs knew he would eventually. It had taken him three weeks after his change to realize what the scent was he caught each time Camilla came around. But that was him, and this was Tony. There was no way it would take the "Sex Machine" that long.

The steak was almost to that perfect rare state they both preferred, so Gibbs poured the beer over it, gave it a few seconds longer to cook, then dished it up. He took the plate with the thick slab of of beef over to the sofa, set it on the coffee table and cut it in half, Tony spearing his half and placing it on his own plate. It was the same as dozens of times before, yet everything was different.

Tony cut off a bite of the succulent steak and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes in ecstasy and groaning when the exquisite flavors burst over his tongue, nearly causing a mouthgasm. "Oh, my God, Gibbs, that is the best steak you've ever cooked. Is it a different kind of meat?"

Gibbs had to clear his throat before speaking because that sound Tony had made and the look on his face had made him half-hard. "No, it's just that your sense of taste is enhanced now, too."

"So good things taste better and bad things taste worse?"

"Yeah."

Tony grimaced. "Remind me to stay away from those wheat-grass cookies McGee's grandmother Penny makes."

Gibbs chuckled. "Copy that."

They finished their steak in silence, both men concentrating on abating their hunger. After taking his last bite, Tony leaned back against the sofa with a sigh, his belly satisfied for the moment. But then he became aware of that other scent, the one that had tantalized him so before, only now it was stronger, and it was all he could do not to groan as the blood began to move south in his body.

Casually looking around the fire-lit room, his nostrils flared suddenly when he turned towards Gibbs. There it was! That wonderfully arousing smell was coming from Gibbs. He unconsciously leaned closer, sniffing the older man.

"You change your aftershave, Boss? Something besides Old Spice?"

Gibbs mentally sighed. "No, Tony, I'm not wearing aftershave."

"But you smell so good," Tony said absently. "You smell like-" He broke off suddenly, eyes widening when he remembered what Ziva had said about smelling his arousal.

Even knowing he was in trouble, Gibbs couldn't help but smirk a little at how quickly Tony had figured it out.

"You want me," Tony blurted out, then was horrified when he realized what he'd said. But before he could apologize or try to backtrack, he saw the light in those blue eyes.

"Yeah, Tony, I want you."

Tony's heart thudded heavily in his chest, and even more blood rushed to his dick, making him rock-hard. "How long?" he asked thickly.

It was now or never, Gibbs realized. He could go into Boss-mode and invoke Rule Twelve, or he could man-up, take a chance and go for what he'd wanted for so long.

"Since the moment you tackled me in Baltimore."

Tony couldn't move, couldn't speak, too stunned by Gibbs' admission. He'd hoped over the years, even fantasized about Gibbs saying it, but he never thought he'd actually hear the words.

"What about you, Tony? How long?"

"The same." One corner of Tony's mouth lifted as he laughed in a self-deprecating manner. "Although it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I was getting turned on by a man."

"When you had the plague?"

Tony's eyes widened. "I know you've always had that freaky boss-mojo thing where you know things before we do, but how could you have known that?"

"Because that's when I accepted it."

"So you've never...been with a man, either?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's laugh had a bit of an hysterical edge to it. "Been a hell of a night for changes, huh, Boss? First I find out that vampires and werewolves are real and that I'm working with them, then I'm nearly killed by one and saved by the other, making me into the only hybrid creature of the night known to mankind, and now I find out I'm not the only straight-as-an-arrow-hetero male who has been thinking about losing his man-virginity with a coworker. Even Hollywood couldn't write a script this weird."

Gibbs zeroed in on what he considered the most important part of that speech. "And have you, Tony? Been thinking about us? Together?"

Tony licked his lips, trying to bring moisture to a mouth that was suddenly dry as the Sahara. "Yes."

Gibbs scooted just a bit closer, his voice dropping as he asked, "What have you imagined?"

Tony leaned closer, gaze drifting lower. "Your mouth."

"Kissing you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"All over," Tony whispered, leaning closer still.

"Do you want that, Tony? Me kissing you?"

Tony's answer was to lean in and press his lips against Gibbs', just a simple close-mouthed kiss lasting mere seconds, but that simple contact sent tingles running throughout both men. Green eyes met blue searchingly, and then both men grinned.

"Somehow I thought that was going to be much more weird."

One silver eyebrow arched upward. "Oh?"

"Yes, you know, kissing a guy." A picture of Amanda Reid/Commander Voss suddenly flashed in his mind. "Well, _knowingly_ kissing a guy. And then there's the whole you're-the-boss thing going on."

"If we do this, Tony, nothing changes at work."

"I know, Boss. You'll still be a bastard, and I'll still be the brilliant chatterbox with too much yabba-yabba."

"It might annoy me, but never forget, DiNozzo, that I depend on that yabba-yabba."

Tony's smile was brilliant, but then it suddenly fell. "But what about Ziva? You know she'll be able to tell."

Gibbs' expression hardened. "You leave Ziva to me. She's lucky I had enough control not to have ripped her throat out."

Tony shivered at the intensity in Gibbs' voice. It wasn't because Gibbs would have killed Ziva but because he would have done it _for him_. That was exciting, knowing Gibbs cared enough about him to do whatever was necessary to protect him.

To show his appreciation, Tony leaned in for another kiss, tilting his head and slanting his mouth over Gibbs' lips. This was no longer an experimental first kiss. Tony parted his lips, his tongue running along the seam of Gibbs' mouth, asking for entrance.

Growling, Gibbs pulled him in closer, opening his mouth to allow Tony's tongue to explore, one hand clasping Tony's shoulder, the other burying itself in the spiky brown hair that should have been coarse but instead was silky as it slid through his fingers.

Tony groaned when Gibbs took control of the kiss, deepening it, tongues twisting and sliding together. Laying one hand alongside Gibbs' jaw, he was well-aware that it was stubbled masculine flesh he was touching rather than soft feminine skin. Just as he was aware that the lips on his were thinner, firmer masculine lips. It was new and different and exciting.

Tony groaned again and his head fell back in invitation when Gibbs' lips moved down his throat, coming to rest over the area where Ziva had bitten him. Gibbs' teeth sank into the tender flesh there, causing a jolt of desire to run through Tony, right down to his hard cock. Gibbs' tongue then soothed the mark before sucking the skin into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Gibbs," Tony moaned, offering even more of his throat, one hand clutching Gibbs' bicep while the other buried itself in the silver hair, holding him even closer as the older man marked him on the other side as well.

Pulling Gibbs' head up, Tony attacked his mouth with a kiss so hot it had the other man gasping. Tony's hands were everywhere, in Gibbs' hair, sliding across his broad shoulders and down his strong back before sliding under the hem of his T-shirt to find the warm, firm flesh underneath.

Gibbs tore his mouth away. "Shirt off, DiNozzo. Now!"

Both men removed their shirts, flinging them to the floor, each gaze taking in the sight of hair, skin and muscle lit by firelight. Tony ran his hands through the soft silver hair on Gibbs' chest, fingers rubbing over hard male nipples, causing Gibbs to inhale sharply.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, Tony, I do."

Tony continued to explore, having never touched another man in this way before. Gibbs' arms were nicely muscled and his chest still firm. His stomach had gotten softer, but the man was still in great shape for someone his age, and Tony was entranced by the different textures, the smooth skin, soft hair, hard muscles and the rough ridges of his various scars. 

Gibbs, for the most part, was able to keep still during the exploration, but when Tony's hand began tracing the line of hair starting at his navel, he couldn't help but shiver. Wrapping his hand around Tony's wrist, he stopped him before he could delve under the waistband of his pants.

"Boss?" Tony questioned hesitantly, wondering if he had changed his mind.

"If you touch my dick right now, DiNozzo, it's going to be over before it begins. I'm on the edge right here, and I want to explore, too."

Tony drew in a ragged breath at the husky confession. "What if I don't want to wait? I'm close, too, Boss. Couldn't we just take the edge off now, then take our time later?"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Tony stood and pushed down his borrowed sweatpants, his erection, hard and rosy, springing up against his stomach. Gibbs growled deep in his throat as the smell of the younger man's arousal overwhelmed him. He wanted to devour Tony, for the first time in his life wondering what it would be like to have a hard, leaking cock in his mouth.

"On your back, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered as he stood and removed his own sweatpants.

Tony did as ordered, lying down on the sofa, chest heaving from a combination of lust and anticipation. One finger reached out to tentatively touch the proud erection jutting out from a nest of silvery curls, tracing the vein down the shaft, then collecting a drop of precum and rubbing it over the velvety head.

Gibbs shuddered at the light touch, knowing this wasn't going to take long. He carefully stretched out on top of Tony, hard cocks aligning, causing both men to groan at the contact when he settled in fully.

"Feels good, Boss."

"Damned good, DiNozzo," Gibbs agreed before leaning down and taking Tony's mouth in a hard, deep, wet kiss that left both men breathless.

Unable to deny himself any longer, Gibbs began to move as he continued kissing Tony, hips thrusting, hard cock rubbing against hard cock. The feel of Tony's calloused hands squeezing his ass cheeks spurred him on to a faster tempo, and in what seemed like no time at all, his head was thrown back as he came, long and hard. He would have been embarrassed about how quickly it was over if it hadn't been for the fact that Tony was right there with him, his hot cum mixing with his own against their bellies. 

"Damn," Tony said faintly. "That was...that was...damn."

"Yeah. Damn."

Tony grinned. "I think I'm going to like this whole creature-of-the-night thing."

Gibbs snorted as he stood on shaky legs. Reaching down, he took Tony's hand and pulled the younger man to his feet.

"Upstairs, DiNozzo. Shower. Bed." He leaned closer, whispering in Tony's ear, "And then we'll see if I can't make the wolf in you howl."

"On it, Boss!"

 

THE END


End file.
